Black and White Guardian
by take-a-spoonful
Summary: The Sohmas are now in their zodiac form, as Akito passed away. They reunite Tohru and now it is up to her and Haru, as guardian to break the curse and along to find the lost prince and princess. [Tohru x Haru and plus more pairings]
1. What?

**The Black and White Guardian**

Chapter 1: What?

_Kisa's POV_

Six months had just past after I last seen Tohru. She had always been loyal to us Sohmas, but ever since Akito forced her choose between for her to leave the Sohmas or for us to get hurt. Not to mention so much happen just for the pass few days.

Flash Back

The whole Sohmas who possessed the curse were at the Sohmas Estate, seeing Akito for the last time as he is nearly at his death point.

"You guys won't even survive without me, for I'm your…God. Heh heh…heh" Akito laughing on his last breathe

"Akito just passed away," said Hatori as checking Akito's pulse.

"Well at least he's gone, the world is better with out that hag," said Kyo

"He doesn't have the right to say stuff like that to Tohru," said Momiji.

Poof!

"Hey what's with this?" asked Rin

"Why the hell are we in our animal form?" asked Kyo

"Wait how come Kisa, Hiro and Haru are still in your human form?" asked Ayame.

"I…I don't know" said Kisa.

Suddenly the door knocked, entered one of the inner circle member.

"The Head left a message saying as he passed away you Sohmas are to leave the Estate at this minute" spoke the lady.

"What…we can leave in this form!" yelled Kureno.

"Sorry it's the Head's Order… Please don't make it hard for me" as she said it she point the way out. As all the Sohmas left they were all standing in front of the entrance.

"Oh great, what's going to happen next?" complained Hiro.

"The only place we can head is Shigure's house," said Hatori

"But it's far from here" said Kisa.

"The Dojo is near here," said Kyo.

"That's out in the street," said Haru.

"There's the back way… we just have to be careful," said Yuki.

End of Flash Back

As they got to the Dojo they snuck into the back. Suddenly a voice spoke, a voice that was familiar to them.

"Can I help you?" there pop out a head, they was surprise it was Tohru.

"Tohru!" they both shock seeing her at the Dojo.

"Sohmas!" She stared at them.

"Ok… um come on let's get you guys inside," said Tohru leading the way.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Tohru.

"We don't know. As Akito passed away we were in our animal form apart from Kisa, Hiro and Haru for some reason. Next we got kicked out the Estate by Akito's Order, so we had no choice but to go here" explained Shigure.

"Mentioning that why are you doing here?" asked Rin.

"As I got kicked out of the house, I met Kazuma out on the streets and I told him everything so he let stayed with him, very thoughtful of him" explained Tohru

" Where's Master?" asked Kyo.

"He's out for the moment," said Tohru.

"I'm back from my walk" as the master of the Dojo came home. Tohru stood up and went calling him.

"Master, the Sohmas are here," said Tohru.

"Here?" asked Kazuma.

"Let's say most of them are in their animal forms," said Tohru.

"Huh?" Kazuma was confused what Tohru meant by that. As Kazuma entered he understood what Tohru meant.

"Now what is this all about?" asked Kazuma.

"Akito passed away, most of them in their animal forms, got kicked out of estate and so we came here to stay," explained Haru in short sentence.

"Ok, nice specific answer" said Kazuma.

"Tohru would you mind fetch Kimitsu and tell him to cancel the rest of the class that I'm having later on" said Kazuma.

"Of course Master" said Tohru getting up to fetch the Secretary.

"Wait did she just call you Master?" asked Kagura.

"I accept her as a student, because she was starting to have an interest in learning marital art" said Kazuma.

"Told him" as Tohru came back telling Kimitsu.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kyo.

"I think I know what is happening. If there is no head in the family you are to stay in your animal form, as he possess something. But Kisa, Hiro and Haru not in their animal form is still a mystery," explained Kazuma, as he stared at Tohru and Haru, both of them standing side by side, he was thinking if they were capable.

"Haru, Tohru come here and stand for a moment as the rest of you stay here for a moment," said Kazuma.

As both stood there, Kazuma got a long stick and threw a hit towards them. Both of them were quick enough to dodge.

"What the hell are you doing, Master?" asked Haru, as Kazuma threw continuous hits towards them.

"Your very capable," said Kazuma.

"Capable of what?" asked Haru, confused what he meant.

"What I meant is that you two are capable to break the Sohma's curse?" explained Kazuma, as both of them stared at him.

"US!" Haru and Tohru were surprises what he justsaid.

"THEM!" yelled the Sohmas as everyone stared at Kazuma.


	2. The Curse can be Broken

**Hello people! **

**Man, this week was tiring, I got load of tests and assessment coming up. So I am giving myself a break, that's why I finally got the chances to publish my story (my deadline to publish this story was meant to be on Saturday, so Oops). This is my first FanFic I had ever written (I was meant to tell you that in the beginning). Before I'll start the story, I want to say thanks for the reviews, I was crying for joy by getting 3 reviews (I know, _"3 that isn't much")._ Oh well I'm not complaining. **

Previous from Chapter 1…

"Your very capable," said Kazuma.

"Capable of what?" asked Haru confused what he meant.

"What I meant is that you two are capable to break the Sohma's curse?" said Kazuma as both of them stared at him.

"US!" Haru and Tohru was surprise what he said.

"THEM!" yelled the Sohmas as everyone stared at Kazuma.

**So lets begin…**

**Ladies and Gentlemen,**

**This is all you been waiting for,**

**I'll present to you,**

**(Drum Roll)**

**CHAPTER 2!**

Chapter 2:

"Why us!" asked Haru and Tohru, as they can't believe what they just heard.

Kazuma nodded. " You two are the only one here to break the curse. Hiro and Kisa are still young to do this".

"Hey we're just a few years younger than them. We're teenagers not kids" said Hiro.

"We don't know how to break the curse," said Tohru.

"Don't worry, I just found out how you can break the curse" said Kazuma.

"To break the curse you need to seal all the 13 zodiac demon spirits," explained Kazuma.

"Zodiac demon…spirits?" Haru and Tohru having no idea what they are.

"They are dark spirits that once seal in a talisman, but they somehow broke out," continued Kazuma.

"How do we seal them?" asked Tohru.

"Well they disguise as normal people out on the streets. To seal them you need to fight them in their original forms, till they are weak and seal them by using these talisman" Kazuma handing them each a talisman.

"By wearing this around you, you are known as the guardians for the Sohmas" said Kazuma.

"Ok, but how are we going to fight against them?" asked Haru.

"By using these swords," said Kazuma, now handing them each a sword.

"Cool" commented Haru.

"I want one," said Momiji.

"Yeah right, you can't even tell between left and right," scoffed Kyo.

"You two just need some training to get use with the swords" explained Kazuma.

"So how do you know all about these stuff?" asked Shigure.

"Lets just say I found it, by looking through in Akito's room" answered Kazuma.

"So you stole these," said Hatori

"You can say that," said Kazuma.

"So Akito knew all the long that the curse can be broken," said Yuki.

"But why would he, I mean why would she do that? If our curse gets broken, it means that she is no longer the head of the estate and also meaning she is free" said Rin.

"I think it's because she rather see the Sohmas to suffer than to be free," explained Ayame.

"The stupid hag, she hid this from us to see us endure in pain" complained Kyo.

"So are you two up for this?" asked Kazuma, just to make sure if it is ok.

"Yeah, been looking forward to a challenge" Haru agreeing to do it.

"Of course, I swear over my mums grave to break the Sohmas curse and I'll shall keep my promise" Tohru also agreeing to do it.

"But it's going to be dangerous, you two could hurt yourselves" said Kisa.

"That's ok, to break the curse we have to get hurt once in a while" said Haru.

"We won't give up breaking the zodiac curses, even it kills us" said Tohru.

"Ok then, lets get you two ready before facing your challenge" said Kazuma.

**So how do you audience think?**

**IT SUCK! (Angry Viewer)**

**(Ignoring the Angry Viewer)**

**One of my viewers asked me if Tohru and Haru are pairing in my story. Of course Haru and Tohru is one of my favourite pairings (they are really, really, really cute couples…don't you think), they'll start to get closer in the next chapter (which is Chapter 3). Anyway I'll give you a sneak peep what Chapter 3 is going to be about.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Tohru and Haru are now fully trained and are ready to face their challenges. Their adventures begin, as they encounter one of the Zodiac Demon Spirits.**

**Not much of a summary, hah? Well I just don't want to ruin a good story, OK. **

**YOU SUCK! (Angry viewer)**

**(I'm pulling out a huge gun)**

**GAK GAK GAK GAK GAK GAK!**

**Ahhh! (Angry viewer)**

**(I'm putting my gun away)**

**Um…yeah (sweat drops)…pretend you didn't see that. Anyway you probably hate people asking this again and again, could you please review my story, correct me if I did anything wrong in my story. Also forgive me for any grammar mistakes. I really suck at my grammar. If there are any questions about my story, ask me. (Don't worry I won't shoot you, it was part of the act).**

**BoNNie14 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Encounter

**Hello people!**

**How you going? First I want to apologize for publishing this chapter late. I got so much stuff to do and I got a test tomorrow. So please read and review and correct me for any mistake. So here it is CHAPTER 3!**

**This chapter is for you An-g (a.k.a DarkKyo) sorry about the birthday present, not what you expect hah? Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY AN-G! YOU GO GIRL! (ok I should stop)**

Chapter 3: The First Encounter

After two weeks later Tohru and Haru realising they are guardians for the Sohmas, they were now capable to encounter any of the Zodiac Demon spirits. Tohru and Haru are now at the dojo, training with Kazuma as their master.

KA-CHING! Tohru and Haru training each other with their swords.

"Very good you two" commented Kazuma.

"Are we ready to face those demon spirits, yet?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah, we have been training for two weeks now" sighed Haru.

"Your fully trained now, so I don't see why" answered Kazuma with confident.

"Yipee! Look out demons, Tohru and Haru are fully pump and here to kick your butt!" yelled Momiji.

"Right" scoffed Kyo.

"So how do we look for the demon spirits anyway?" asked Haru.

"Well this year is the Lunar year, they only come out this year to search gems in 13 people. However after defeating the demon you need to get the gem out from those people" answered Kazuma.

"Oh tell us two weeks later" scoffed Haru.

"This could be more difficult than I thought it would," said Tohru.

RUMBLE! The whole Sohma's tummy growled.

"I guess everyone is hungry," said Kazuma.

"We hadn't eaten anything for the whole day" said Shigure.

"Here" Kazuma handing money to Tohru and Haru.

"What?" asked Haru.

"You two go and order take out for us" said Kazuma.

"Master, you do know we've been training for the pass three hours," said Tohru.

"Oh well, how much more could it hurt?" asked Kazuma.

"Ok, ok we go," sighed Haru.

"Bring your sword along with you just in case for emergency" said Kazuma.

"Isn't it illegal to carry those on the streets?" asked Tohru.

"Don't worry, nobody wouldn't even care as long you have a license" said Kazuma as handing them each a license.

10 minutes later they both left.

"What a day, don't you think?" asked Haru.

"I know, but I have to say that there is more to guardians than it looks" said Tohru.

"I reckon," agreed Haru.

While both of them walking, Tohru was remembering how both of them suddenly became guardians for the Sohmas. Even though being a guardian could be hard, but the adventure that awaits them is going to fun. By thinking that Tohru giggle, Haru thinking that was random.

"What's so funny?" asked Haru who is very curious.

"Nothing, just a stupid though that's all" answered Tohru.

It made Haru more curious, so he stopped her by putting his arm in front of her.

"Let me hear it then" aid Haru.

"Ok… I was thinking that even though being guardians could be hard work, but think of the adventures that awaits us, not to mention that we finally get the chance to use our skills against those zodiac demon spirits," explained Tohru, trying not to laugh.

Suddenly Haru broke out a laugh, made Tohru surprise because it is her first hearing him laugh that loud.

"Ha, ha… hey I though the same, but tell that to the Sohmas and they think we're nuts" said Haru, both of them still laughing.

"I have to say Tohru, that you're not panicky and dense that you used to be" commented Haru, as both of them clam down.

"I guess learning martial arts kinda makes you a little more confident" said Tohru.

"True, true" agreed Haru.

FSHOO!

"What the hell?" asked Haru as both of them stop to see where the noise came from.

"Please let go," begged the boy, as held up on his collar.

"You got something that I want" spoke the dark figure man.

"What do I have?" asked the boy.

"I want the gem within you," answered the man.

"Wait, wouldn't that means his one of the demon spirits" said Tohru.

"I think so, you ready?' asked Haru.

"You bet ya," answered Tohru.

Tohru threw razors to the man, letting go the boy who was unconscious.

"Why you brats! Who are you two?" asked the man.

"We're guardians and we're here to seal you" answered Haru.

"So a fight you two are looking for, so a fight you shall get" as he spoke he transformed into a huge dark ugly dog.

KA CHING! CHING! Tohru and Haru sliced his face giving him a cut on his face.

"Why you BASTARDS! I'm blind!" yelled the dog falling down.

"TALISMAN BARRIER POWER!" as both of them yelled, the dog disappeared as it was sealed into their talisman.

"Yeah, our first demon sealed," cheered Tohru.

"Hey what are we going to do with this dude?" asked Haru.

"Oh yeah we need to get the gem out from him" said Tohru.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Haru

"I don't know but I want to try something," said Tohru as placing her hand on to the boys fore head

"Talisman power withdraw the gems within the mine," said Tohru as retrieving the gem.

"Hey how you did that?" asked Haru.

"No idea" answered Tohru.

As both of them got back to Sohmas with lunch, they explained everything what happened to Kazuma.

" However, it puzzled us that how come Shigure isn't in his human form after we sealed the dog demon," said Tohru

"I think I know why, you need to seal the demon to eternity, by doing that you need to search the Prince and Princess" explained Kazuma.

"Prince and Princess!" Haru and Tohru was shock what he just said.

So what you think? I hadn't got any ideas for Chapter 4 yet so I can't give you any reviews. But for now…Aldios Amigo.

BoNNie14 signing off


End file.
